


A Shadow Amongst Shadows

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Related, Dom/sub Undertones, During Canon, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fifth Holy Grail War, Frottage, Grinding, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Master/Servant, One Shot, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Tribadism, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I live to serve you, my Master.”
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	A Shadow Amongst Shadows

"I live to serve you, my Master."

The Alter of the servant Saber spoke, as she kneeled before Sakura, her blackened sword in her hands. The realm was crimson marked, a baleful magenta from above. They were the only ones in the place, with no one else to harm them or interrupt them.

"Of course, you do, Saber." The Sakura said in a clear and sweet voice, tinted with a madness uncaged. This Sakura smiled, her translucent skin underneath her demon-blood dress, her dark, glittering, and piercing eyes on the Alter.

"I swear, I will not falter. I will claim victory in your name, Master _._ "

The Sakura looked upon her Servant, and knelt down in front of her, the smile still painted on her features.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that, my Saber, _no doubt about it_." She hummed, a malicious glint in her eyes.

Saber lifted her head, gazing into the Sakura's eyes, a raw power coursing through her. She couldn't help but tremble upon hearing her Master's honeyed words. The Sakura giggled at Saber's fear. She leaned in slowly, her lips upon Saber's mouth, mouthing over her cool skin. The touches were felt so vividly, her hands letting go of her trusted sword, her armor spirited away for another time, when this was so needed right now.

The Sakura's fingertips grazed over Saber's bare skin, the sensations sparking, emboldening the Servant to reach out her hands to her Master. The Sakura grasped onto Saber's hand, lust tinged her face, her eyes, and her smile. The Sakura let Saber's hand holding gently onto her breast, while she guided the Servant's other hand to underneath her dress, between her naked, red-painted thighs. Sakura smiled down on Saber now; she was _soft_ inside, so intoxicating.

The Sakura trailed her hands over Saber's hipbone, straddling her, the Servant's hand pressed between them. Saber bowed her head, kissing over the Sakura's neck, and she trembled under saliva-slick lips. Sakura let out a delirious moan to her Saber's touches, and she moved against her Servant, grinding their clothed mounds over, over, and over again. It felt divine, being craved, and wanted, basking in what they could not before.

Sakura and Saber felt alive in their hellscape, their realm, _feeling_ as real as the hurried pleasure coursing through them, growing in a steady, low pulses, with Sakura crying out sweetly, and Saber gasped out her release.

The scent of blood filled up Saber's nostrils; she said nothing when Sakura moved in, kissing her Servant's lips, giggling.

In the throes of fading delight, Sakura smiled up at the nothingness of her realm, with the Alter of Saber underneath her.


End file.
